


Un robo, una amistad y algo más.

by Drh_Osborn



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Puedo saber de dónde viene todo éste odio? Hasta dónde sé, tú y yo no nos hemos visto antes.<br/>-Claro! Ahora dices eso para que ellos no pregunten,  pero tú y yo tenemos una historia, Scott.<br/>-¡No sé de qué demonios hablas!<br/>-¡Sí, claro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivalidad, sin razòn

-¿Puedo saber de dónde viene todo éste odio? Hasta dónde sé, tú y yo no nos hemos visto antes.  
-¡Claro! Ahora dices eso para que ellos no pregunten, pero tú y yo tenemos una historia, Scott.  
-¡No sé de qué demonios hablas!  
-¡Sí, claro!

\-- Cuatro años --

-¡Eres nuestro mejor trabajador, Scott! Sólo hagamos ésto. Nuestro último golpe y podrás irte. Disfrutar de tú familia.  
-Esto es muy arriesgado. No sabemos mucho del lugar al que nos vamos a infiltrar. No. No voy.  
-Eso sólo fue una cortesía. No hay opción. Vamos a hacer ésto. ¡Mañana! y listo.

Scott sabía que era un trabajo que requería de más información. Sí, ok. Un banco. Uno que, por lo que Scott pudo encontrar, no tenía ningun problema. En los periódicos, televisión e internet lo habían nombrado "el banco más seguro de los últimos años" (si no es que era el primero en la historia). Y al parecer Chuck quería ser el primero y único en poder violar la seguridad del lugar y quedarse con el dinero. Eso podría explicar porqué habían buscado a Scott.

"No. Ésto no va a terminar bien, para nadie"- pensó Lang de camino a su casa. Sólo quería ver a su esposa y a su pequeña Cassie .

-Scott! Llegaste!- dijo Maggie mientras salía de la cocina con un delantal rosa y con unos garabatos en él.

Ése había sido la gran idea de Scott para regalo de día de las madres. 

"Barato. Así ella no sospechará que tenemos problemas económicos y sólo creerá que soy un idiota que no puede pensar en algo mejor."

Los garabatos eran cosa de Cassie. Primeros días de escuela, los niños aprenden a colorear y quieren decorar todo.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Y Cassie?  
-En su habitación. Scott...  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco... desanimado. Como, ¡como si fueras a morir! Scott, ¿todo esta bien?  
-¿Qué? ¡Sí! Sólo estoy algo cansado y quiero ver a nuestra hija. Eso es todo.

"¡Ajá! Tengo ésta cara porque probablemente después de mañana ya no pueda volver a verlas."

Scott subió a la habitación de Cassie en dónde la niña jugaba, aunque por el rastro en el suelo parecía haber encontrado algo más que decorar, ¡sus libros! En todos ellos se alcanzaba a leer Cassie Lang.

-Hey, Cassie! ¿Te diviertes?  
-¡Papi!!!

La niña tenía una voz muy dulce. ¡Dios! La niña era la cosa más tierna y linda del universo. 

Scott estaba loco por ella, él daría su vida por la de su hija, ¡en ése mismo instante! si alguien se lo pidiera.

Scott había perdido la noción del tiempo (Siempre lo hacía si estaba con Cassie). El tiempo con ella nunca era suficiente para él, fue hasta que Maggie grito para que bajarán a comer que volvió a mirar su reloj.

El resto de la tarde, la pasó con su familia. No quería perderse de nada aquél día. Maggie seguía sospechando que algo pasaba con Scott, por la manera en la que lo miraba.

Él pudo percatarse de una que otra de esas miradas, pero decidió ignorarlas. No quería discutir por aquello, aparte de que no sabía qué le diría de presentarse la situación. 

A la hora de dormir, cómo él lo esperaba, no logro conciliar el sueño. Así que, se levantó de la cama y entró al cuarto de Cassie, sólo para ver cómo la pequeña dormía tan tranquila y feliz. Sin mayores preocupaciones. 

Él se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta por un tiempo, observando. Cuándo decidió irse e intentar dormir de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, dio dos pasos y escuchó a Cassie decir: "papá, te quiero". No quizo siquiera averiguar si seguía dormida y soñando o estaba despierta y lo había visto, así que continuó su andar al cuarto.

Al día siguiente.

"Seamos honestos, mí relación con Maggie ya no es cómo cuándo empezamos, yo sigo amándola cómo un idiota, pero siento que en ella algo es diferente"

-Scott, ¡quieres dejar de estar en las nubes! Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro! 

Scott parecía más distraído de lo normal, claro, los demás creían que era un trabajo sencillo, pero Scott sabía que no y que era el peor momento para estar distraído. Esa noche sin mayor explicación, sólo una corazonada, sentía que algo estaba por cambiar en su vida, algo. "¿Pero qué?"

\--- Actualidad 

-¿Qué le pasa a Clint? ¿Ya llegando y haciendo amigos, Scott?  
-Amm, no lo sé! Al parecer olvidé nuestro aniversario... de algo.  
-¡Ja!- Y Tony camino hacia la puerta.  
Tony sería uno de los pocos que tomarían el chiste cómo tal. Así que Scott no se sintió incómodo al decirlo, aunque ahora quería saber qué pasaba con Ojo de Halcón.  
-Hey, tú! ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que el nuevo no te agrado, ¿eso, por qué?  
-No es nada Tasha, sólo no confío en él. Ya sabes... estuvo en prisión.  
-Sí, seguro es eso!  
-¿No me crees?  
-Sí, por supuesto -contestó Natasha en un tono sarcástico. Quién conocería mejor a Clint si no ella.

\-- Hace cuatro años --

Scott estaba escondido en un rincón de la gran habitación.  
"Tan cerca que estuvimos de salir, pero ¡lo sabía! Esto no podía terminar bien!"

Todo su equipo estaba corriendo por todos lados, en un intento de esconderse, uno de los chicos estaba tumbado en el suelo, una de aquellas ráfagas que Scott alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos, lo había alcanzado. 

Scott deseaba saber qué era lo que se escuchaba, pero tenía miedo de que fueran-lo-que-fueran y quién las disparará, lo alcanzará a ver o algo, así que se quedó en dónde estaba.

Luego de un rato, uno muy largo, se dejó de escuchar ruidos, nada, ni las ráfagas, ni los gritos de sus compañeros, unos suplicaban y otros peleaban, aunque por lo que Scott lograba intuir ninguno de ellos con éxito. Por un instante lo único que escuchó fue que alguien arrastraba los cuerpos y los llevaba lejos.  
"¿Ahora qué hago?"

Lang no estaba muy convencido de salir, pero ya llevaba mucho escondido, las piernas comenzaban a entumirsele, si no salía igual no tendría más posibilidades que sus compañeros. Se levantó intentando no tropezar con nada y hacer el menor ruido. Parecía no haber nadie cerca y del dinero o en dónde lo habían guardado, nada.

Eso era, ¿una buena o mala señal? Igual Scott aprovechó su oportunidad y esperando ser el único en poder salir del banco caminando, se largo del banco.

Ya en un bar, uno en el que él sabía que no había riesgo (era uno al que ex-convictos podían ir sin el temor de encontrar policias), se acercó a la barra pidió un par de tragos, se fue a sentar y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos, esos que lo habían mantenido tan distraído durante el robo.

"¿Será que ella tiene a alguien más, a alguien mejor que yo? Pero, yo amo a Cassie, ¡amo a Maggie!". Estaba tan ocupado pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo qué podría estar mal en su matrimonio, que no se dio cuenta que el lugar se había quedado prácticamente vacío, sólo estaba el cantinero, un hombre sobre la mesa de billar, un poco pasado de tragos o tal vez había perdido en alguna pelea, un par más en un rincón y alguien que parecía mirar en dirección a dónde estaba sentado Scott.

Él sintió que lo miraba, tal vez eso lo había hecho volver a ver qué pasa a su alrededor, aunque no estaba muy seguro, porque el hombre llevaba la cabeza cubierta con el gorro de su sudadera .

\--- Actualidad 

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no recuerde? No lo puedo creer, es que es... ¡agg! Vamos, Clint! Calmate, tú eres más que eso. Tranquilo.  
Clint estaba hablando consigo mismo en su cuarto, en la mansión, cuándo alguien tocó a su puerta.  
-Nat si vienes a molestarme, te aseguro...

El abrió la puerta, al ver quién era, no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¡Scott!

Ahí estaba Scott de pie frente a Barton. En su habitación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Barton de pronto sintió cómo si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fuera a sus pies.

Scott por otro lado, se veía un poco apenado de estar ahí, él lo que menos quería era enfurecer más a Ojo de Halcón, pero no quería seguir con la duda, quería arreglar las cosas antes de que aquello se volviera mayor.

-¡Hola!

\-- Hace cuatro años --

El misterioso hombre se levantó de su asiento dio el último trago a su bebida y salió del bar. 

Aún recostado a lado de su esposa, Scott no dejaba de pensar en aquel suceso. Fue muy rápido, por lo mismo Scott no entendía el porqué de seguir repasándolo en su mente. Algo se sentía extraño en él después de esa noche.

Al día siguiente se levantó, se arregló y le inventado a Maggie que saldría de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, a ella no pareció sorprenderle la noticia, pero a la pequeña Cassie no le agrado nada que papi tuviera que ausentarse por tiempo indefinido.

Scott de momento, sólo tenía un objetivo: encontrar a ése misterioso hombre y de paso averiguar algo acerca de su "equipo". Así fue como, sin desearlo comenzó una loca historia de la cual, poco se pudo imaginar.


	2. Esto no puede continuar asì.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¡¡¡Ah!!!
> 
> Y Scott estaba en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora de actualizaciòn.

\---Actualidad

-¿Qué haces aquí, Scott? –dijo Clint con la mayor seguridad que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo.  
-Mira, Ojo de Halcón, mi intensión nunca fue incomodarte, de hecho, nunca creí que mí presencia te incomodara de ésta manera, así que…  
-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?  
-Am, nop!

Clint algo balbuceo mientras Scott seguía hablando…

-En verdad quiero saber qué es lo que tanto te incomoda de mí presencia aquí, porque…  
-Sabes qué, ¡es mejor que te vayas! ¡Mejor! Olvídate del tema, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos bien, ok? Bien, bien. Adiós.  
Clint sin más cerró la puerta de su cuarto, en la cara de Scott y este no hizo el intento de nada, porque no supo ni qué es lo qué había pasado.

________________________________________________________

 

¿Ya listo para tú primer misión como un Vengador oficial? –le preguntó Tony a Scott.

-¿Emocionado? No es precisamente cómo describiría como me siento en este momento. –Respondió Scott tragando saliva.  
-¡Vamos soldado! Todo va a salir bien. Tranquilo. –le dijo Rogers, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Scott. Scott no pudo, no sentirse halagado ante tal acción, ¿qué quieren? Él nunca imagino ser parte de este numeroso grupo y menos que el capitán América y Iron Man le dijeran cosas como estas.

\--- Hace cuatro años ---

-¿Cómo que quieres encontrar al tipo que casi nos mata? No Scott, una cosa fue trabajar juntos en ese intento de robo, pero no, yo no pienso ayudarte en esta misión loca, SUICIDA, ¡no!  
-Vamos, eres el único en quién realmente confió, bueno, casi... para poder hacer esto, no quiero hacerlo solo, vamos, ¡por favor!  
-No y es un ‘no’ definitivo. Adiós.  
-¡Ok, bien!

Sin mayor ayuda que, la que Scott podía conseguir yendo de bar en bar, de los peores en la ciudad, fue que dio con una pista prometedora de la identidad de aquel sujeto y de en donde podía encontrarlo.

“¿Así que debo viajar a Nueva York? Ja, sí claro, Scott. Eso querías, ¿no? ¡Encontrar a este tipo! Dime para qué quieres saber ¿quién es, qué hace, de dónde es? ¿A ti qué diablos te importa? ¡Maldición! Eres un idiota y uno grande.”

Scott con, los escasos recursos con lo que contaba hizo lo que pudo para llegar a la cuidad de Nueva York y continuar con su búsqueda.

En cuanto estuvo en la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la dirección que le habían dado. No era de sorprender que fuera la de un bar. Lang solo paso por ahí, era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera dentro y que cubriera con la descripción del hombre que tanto le costó saber algo.

Lang no tenía más que hacer (más que esperar), entonces decidió que se hospedaría en un motel de la zona, para poder descansar un poco y no perderse en la gran ciudad. El día trascurrió mientras el dormía.

Ya de regreso en el bar Lang se sentó en la barra, pidió un trago y comenzó a buscar entre la gente a alguien que se pareciera a lo que él recordaba, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que había muchas personas que encajaban con su débil recuerdo, por lo mismo decidió que era mejor levantarse de ahí e ir a buscar más de cerca, probar suerte con la gente que había esa noche.

Esa noche no tuvo suerte, aunque no se iba a rendir. Nadie dijo que fuera a hacer fácil. 

-¡Hey, tú!  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí, el del gorro negro.  
-Amm, ¿sí?  
-Dicen aquí, que estás buscando a alguien, ¿es cierto?  
-Amm, amm… ¡sí!  
-Mmh, ¿puedo saber a quién?  
-Ehm, sí. Creo. A un amigo.  
-Aja. Un amigo. ¿Tú amigo… tiene nombre?  
-Ehm, sí. –creo-  
-¿Cuál es? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
-No lo creo. Aunque gracias. –creo-  
-Aja, es así, eh!  
-¿El qué?  
-Debes de ser un policía, ¿no? O, aún peor, debes de ser de los superhéroes, esos, que siempre “cuidan” de la ciudad y dejan un desastre a su paso.  
-¿Qué? No. Yo…  
-Nada. ¡A él chicos!

-¡Esperen!

-Tú! ¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?  
-Sip, soy el amigo al que busca. ¿Verdad? -el nuevo hombre en escena miro a Scott mientras decía esa palabras y lo rodeo con su brazo.  
-Amm, ¡sí! ¡Amigo! –Scott se forzó a sonreír de la manera más sincera que pudo y siguió asintiendo.  
-Jaja, muy bien. Vámonos amigo.  
-Bien, ¡váyanse! Pero no dejes que “tú amigo” se vuelva a presentar por aquí, sin tú presencia, ok? –concluyo el tipo alto, que intentaba matar a golpes a Lang.  
Lang y “su nuevo amigo” caminaron lejos de la mesa de aquellos hombres y “su amigo” ni así quito el brazo de Scott.

-Ok. Gracias. Te debo una y una grande…  
-No hay de qué.  
-Sí. Amm… ¿por qué…  
-¿Qué?  
-…me ayudaste? –le preguntó Scott.  
-Oh. Eso. No sé. Tengo complejo de héroe. Supongo. Aparte de que se ve que no eres de la zona, no sé, la curiosidad ganó. Quiero saber qué te trajo por aquí, ¿me lo dirías? Te salve la vida, literal. Creo que me lo debes, ¿no te parece?  
-Amm… creo…  
-No creas. Cuéntame.

Sabía que aquel extraño tenía razón y por alguna razón le despertaba confianza, él no supo con certeza si eran los tragos que había ingerido, pero esa línea de “complejo de héroe” despertó esa sensación de confianza. Así que pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, aunque, Scott no le conto la historia completa de porqué estaba en NYC, pero fue lo más sincero que pudo. 

\---Actualidad.

-¡Scott! Detén la caída de Thor. –Así que Scott uso las partículas Pym para aumentar su tamaño, era pan comido, llevaba un rato usando ese truco.  
-Presumido. –mascullo Clint, quién veía como se desarrollaba la escena, desde abajo.  
-¡Vamos, Clint! Déjalo, ya. –le dijo Tasha cuando paso a su lado disparando en dirección de otro de los que atacaban la ciudad esa tarde.  
-Bah. –respondió Clint, quien ya disparaba sus flechas para ayudar a Natasha.

Ya en la mansión. No todos regresaron, Steve había decidido que iría a visitar a un viejo amigo. Hulk estaba demasiado ocupado arreglando sus figuras de cristal, que se metió en su cuarto y no salía más que para comer. Nat había recibido una llamada de Fury con asunto ‘urgente y confidencial’. Tony estaba en plena construcción de una nueva armadura, así que no saldría en días, tal vez, de su laboratorio. 

Así que de nuevo Clint se encontraba solo con Scott, en la enorme sala de la mansión y parecía tan pequeña, ¿por qué?

-Amm… así que… de nuevo juntos, eh? Y… solos. –dijo Scott mientras con una mano se rascaba la cabeza, en un signo de nerviosismo. –Será mejor que me vaya, creo que… sí.  
Clint no dijo nada, solo lo vio salir por la puerta.

“No sé cuál es su problema. Me he roto la cabeza pensando qué pude haber hecho para caerle tan mal y lo único que logro recordar es: ¡NADA! El tipo tiene muchos problemas. ¿Será que me está confundiendo con alguien más? Debe ser eso, sí! Eso es.”

Cada vez se volvía más un problema de ambos, porque a Scott lo mantenía distraído la mayoría del tiempo. No podía continuar así, no.  
Scott siguió su caminata nocturna y solitaria. Pensaba si debía seguir sin rumbo o correr y ver a su pequeña Cassie cuando… Se escuchó una detonación muy cerca de ahí, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió al lugar.

-¡Vamos chicos! Éste no es lugar para probar sus aparatos y tampoco son las horas para hacerlo. Deben irse a sus casas. Pudieron hacerle daño a alguien. –decía Scott a un trío de adolescentes, a quienes encontró en un estacionamiento abandonado, cerca de un local, también parecía estar sin uso por un buen rato.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién lo dice, viejito?  
-¿Viejo yo? Oye, yo…

Sin poder terminar esa línea Scott solo sintió que el mundo se le había puesto al revés. Al parecer eso no era chicos común y corrientes, al parecer ese no era solo un aparato cualquiera, esos chicos era un asunto grave y peligroso. ¿Había algo peor? Sí. Scott había olvidado recargar su traje con partículas Pym y con esos pequeños discos que Hank le había dado. 

Después de la batalla de la tarde, las peleas con Ojo de Halcón.

“Debí quedarme en la mansión”

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacen? Vamos, bájenme.  
-¡Sí, claro! Ahorita. –respondieron en un tono muy sarcástico.  
Scott seguía en el aire cuando se oyeron detonaciones a su alrededor. Acto seguido escucho a los chicos gritar, suplicar y, ¿llorar? Para Scott eso había sonado como un llanto de súplica. “Jajaja”, fue lo único que logro pensar, mientras intentaba bajar, ¿acaso estaba atado con algo o a algo?

-¡¡¡Ah!!!

Y Scott estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?  
-Ja. ¿Te diviertes, Scott?

Scott se seguía sobandose la cabeza y el trasero mientras se levantaba del suelo, cuando reconoció la voz de Barton. Sorprendido le preguntó:

-¿Barton? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Bueno… me sentí mal por tí…  
-¿Así que me seguiste?  
-Eh? Amm… n-o-o.


End file.
